


Wanna Be

by kappa77



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, House Party, Kissing, Kissing While Drunk/Buzzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Beau sees the girl she's been crushing on from Pre-Calc in a party. It spirals from there.





	Wanna Be

**Author's Note:**

> This was written completely on the fly because I heard [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnnvFvf1UeE) and got inspired!
> 
> EDIT: Thank you all for 100 kudoses!!

Beau hadn’t even been planning on going to the party. She had promised Fjord she’d be good and spend her Friday night studying, allowing her to get crazy on Saturday night when they were gonna check out a new gay bar. That was her plan, and she was going to follow through, but then there was a few texts, an Uber, and she found herself dancing in the living room of the rugby captain within the hour.

But that was hours ago, technically yesterday. At this point, the party was winding down now, slower music still pounding through the walls, good-byes being said at the front door, taxis being called. Beau knew she was next out that door, her Uber had already been called for, but now she needed water. She walked slowly to the kitchen, not wanting to trip over her feet as the exhaustion started settling in.

She entered the kitchen, surprised to find it completely empty besides one other per-

_Fuck._

Beau stepped a little ways back into the doorframe when she saw Yasha, 6’5 Yasha, could-break-you-with-one-arm-and-not-break-a-sweat Yasha, making-Beau-gayer-every-time-she-saw-her-in-pre-calc Yasha.

The Yasha she had no idea was even at this party until now, in a dark colored band shirt that hugged her biceps in a way that had to be illegal and skinny jeans.

Beau put her back to the wall, taking a deep breath. She could forgo the water, walk out the door, and nothing would happen.

But what if… Fuck it.

She picked herself up and walked into the kitchen, with all the confidence she never had. Yasha looked up from her phone, giving her a nod as Beau walked to the fridge.

“I thought I knew someone here,” Yasha said, her voice deeper than normal. Beau thought her legs were going to give out, but she steadied her resolve.

“I didn’t think parties were your thing,” she said, poking her head out from the fridge as her hand blindly groped for a water bottle.

Yasha shrugged. “Molly bribed me.” She looked at Beau for a moment. “Are you looking at my arms?”

Beau broke her gaze because, yes, she had been. “Maybe.” She puffed out her chest, the buzz giving her a boost of confidence. “What if I was?”

Yasha pocketed her phone and strode toward her until she was right in front of her and, oh fuck, Beau hadn’t thought this far, what if she killed her?

Beau’s arm went limp at her side, staring up at Yasha, an intense expression on her face. Neither of them said anything, just staring up at each other, the cold air from the fridge wafting between them.

Finally, Yasha broke the silence. “Are you drunk?”

“I… what?”

“Are you drunk?”

“I mean… I had like three? I’m maybe a bit buzzed, but I know what I’m doing. Wouldn’t drive but-”

“Can I kiss you?”

Beau’s jaw fell open, a small scream emanating from her.

Yasha leaned back a bit, “Is that a no?”

“NO! I mean, it’s not a no! I mean! I’ve wanted to do that for a while…”

“Good, because I have too.”

Before Beau could react to that statement, that Yasha has been wanting to kiss her, their lips connected, slotting together. Beau threaded her fingers though Yasha’s braided hair as Yasha closed the fridge door, guiding Beau to lean against it. Beau could feel her heart rate go through the roof as Yasha bit her lip slightly, just enough pressure to make her go crazy. Beau tugged on Yasha’s hair and the kiss deepened, Beau opening her mouth to allow Yasha more access. Yasha obliged, grabbing her waist and pulling her close.

The sound of a door opening on the other side of the room made them break apart. Beau stared at the man in the doorway, dressed in a gaudy array of patterns with piercing adorning his face, a smug smile on his face.

“Yasha, the car’s here.”

Yasha grunted and even though they had pulled apart, Beau could still feel it. “Fine, one second.”

“No, no, don’t let me interrupt.”

Beau hated him.

Thankfully, he left the room and they were alone again, but the atmosphere had changed. The fact that they’d just made out on someone’s fridge was sinking in, but Beau had no regrets.

Well, maybe one, if she fucked this up.

“Can I get your number?”

“Oh… yeah, one sec.” Yasha pulled away and Beau was immediately aware of how cold the room was all of a sudden. Yasha dug around in her pocket and finally found her phone. She pulled up her contacts and handed it to Beau. She put in her number, only barely stopping herself from putting a cutesy name for herself before handing it back.

Yahsa took it and pocketed it. “Okay, well, see ya?”

“Yeah, see ya!”

Yasha turned and left, leaving Beau alone in the kitchen.

She slid down the fridge, landing on the floor. She stared at the cabinets for a few seconds, taking it all in. She could still feel how Yasha felt against her if she concentrated, but that got her skin heated and flush and her heart-rate picked up- and she still needed to get back to her apartment.

She took a deep breath and picked herself up, running her fingers through her hair as she headed for the front door, hoping she didn’t need to call another Uber.

-

Epilogue:

Beau woke up on a couch. She hadn’t fallen asleep on a couch, but thankfully, this was a couch she recognized. She cracked open her eyes, blinding sunlight streaming in, showing the silhouette of a man standing in front of her.

“Shit…” she muttered, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“Beau…”

“Yes, _Fjord_.”

“Not to be your father, but where were you last night?”

“You’re way more of a mothering type,” she said, cracking a smile.

She couldn’t see, but she imagined he wasn’t laughing.

She sighed. “I went out. But no matter what you say, it was worth it.”

The couch dipped by her legs. “I’d love to hear that story.”

She peaked from under her arm and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk critical Role with me: kappa776.tumblr.com


End file.
